


A Devils Romance

by 101WendySwan101



Series: Devil/Angel au [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101WendySwan101/pseuds/101WendySwan101
Summary: Hi guys this my first story and I hope it isn't my last. If there are any stories that you guys wan tme to do then please tell me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess Sakura Serinty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Princess+Sakura+Serinty).



> This is a(n) au of Miraculous Ladybug and I hope you like it.

Chapter One

 

"Adrien you fool!" That's all I heard." Your a piece of shit, you're a disappointment! Get the fuck out of here and never come back! ". And that's what I did, I ran as fast as I could. Every step I took on the streets of Paris, closer to the Eiffel Tower, the more heavy my head became because of the tears that were pouring out of me like rain.

 _I hate you_. Those words ring inside my head. _Get the fuck out here you disappointment._

Why, why can't my father just not think for himself for once. Why does it alwsys have to be _Me this, That belongs to me, this is mine_.

It was starting to get colder when I got closer to the tower, man I should of brought my jacket. 

I took the elevator up to the the top of the tower, for as far up it can go. It felt warmer up here. 

I started to dirft off but then I heard someone.

"Hey Kid" 

I looked around and I didn't see anyone. " Hello. Is anyone there?" Then I saw a shadow prancing around like it owned the place, a(n) obnoxious laugh that pierced into my ears that sent a shiver down my spine.

" Do you want to prove your father wrong?"

How did the voice know what I was thinking?

Finally I responded with a small nod and with that the voice revealed it's self into a small, black demon looking cat.

" Hi my name is Plagg. I came from the world I rule to grant your wish but to do so, you have to do me a favor in return. And just incase you don't cross me"

I felt a sharp stabing pain sround my body as if it was a painful force field. Plagg whispered

" I took your soul and life being its self." He moved away quickly.

" Now, do we have a deal Adrien?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry that I haven't posted lately, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: 

 

" Now, do we have a deal Adrien."

_Whoa, what the fuck is on here, we didn't make no god damn deal, the picec of shit just took my soul and how does it know my name_

" Is it a yes or a no? "

" We didn't make no fucking deal and how do you know my name. What are you? "

" Very, very disrespectful Adrien. I come up to your human world and this the thanks that I get, so I'm guessing that you don't want to prove your father wrong, to tell in his face that 'not everything belongs to him, this is my life not yours.'

" Ok then, what did you have in mind on what I sholud do. "

" Well, if I was in your situation, I would probably run away or kill the bastard and take some his money and make a run for it."

" Well, that's harsh. Even for him."

" Listen, do you want prove him wrong?"

" Yeah."

" Then listen to me okay"

" Ok."

" Just wait here and I'll handle it since you don't have the guts to."

That night, Adrien Agreste just made an agreement with the Devil, king if the demon race


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

 

 _On the other side of Paris, a girl named Marinette lived with her family, she was a nice kind girl who loved her best friends and that " nice girl act " doesn't apply to Chloe, so Marinette just ignores Chloe. One day when Mari was at the Eiffel Tower crying because her date had dumped her, she was about when she someone's conversation_  

???: So Adrien, do we have a deal

Mari: ( her thoughts ) Omfg, their is a demon standing right next to the Adrien Agreste, oh shit, what should I do, I sholud just be quiet and listen to their conversation.

???: So lets go.

Adrien: Go, go were.

???: Back to your place to tell the old man what for and since I took your soul were bonded for the rest of your human life.

Adrien: What!?!?!

???: Relax, this means that I sereve you for the rest of your life and since I'm the demon king you don't get any consequences, anything you want and its yours.

Adrien: Besides getting back at my dad there's this girl that I like and...

???: Whoa, stop talking for a minute. Someone has been watching us.

Mari: ( in her head ) Crap the demon saw me. ( backs away really slow but bumps into something and Adrien and Plagg are staring at Mari ) I'm dead aren't I.

[ Plagg uses his magic and grabs Mari to bring closer and is about to kill her ]

Plagg: Any last words human.

Adrien: Plagg, put Marinette down.

Plagg: Ughh, fine ( drops Mari right next to Adrien )

Mari: Adrien whats going on, how do know a demon.

Plagg: Demon king.

Mari: Whatever, whats going on Adrien.

Adrien: Mari, I explain it to you later, just go home.

Mari: Not until you explain all of this, * mumbles under her breath * Tiki was right, a demon was targeting you.

Adrien: Who's Tiki?

Mari: She's-

Plagg: How do you know Tiki?

Mari: Because she warned me about demons like you, you  tether or " bond " yourself to a human and after they make their wish you use them as a host body.

Plagg: Well Tiki only told have of the story, if the demon only gives and doesn't take, the human dies.

Adrien: What did I get myself into.

Mari: I going now, since I finally understand what is going on.( starts walking away but someone appears out of nowhere in front of Marinette )

???: You can't leave yet, not right now, the battle has just begun.


	4. Countied

So if you read the post on my story Stuck in Zero Gravity then you know why this is up......... thank you for whoever read my stories even though their shitty, ( people in the comments are gonna be confused about this next part about why I say this ) if you want to continue any of my 2 stories then find me on wattpad my user is Wendy_Swan and tell me your user for AO3 and which one you want to continue on with, I will choose/recommend people whi have subscribed to me or if you have good reasons for continuing this story then you get the thumbs up from me, most if you are wondering why I still have my profile, I can still read on here but I'm not allowed to post anything so thank you for reading my stories and good bye for now, btw if you live in Florida like I do, are you doing ok, because of the hurricane Irma here are some things to cheer you up https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mdWm4TvSalg


End file.
